


They're Good Boyfriends That Are Comfortable Together

by Trashpotato



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Cooliver, M/M, Multi, coopliver, i'm upset, mlm, they're boyfriends, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashpotato/pseuds/Trashpotato
Summary: Greg and Katie speculate that Oliver and Cooper are dating, or maybe even fighting.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford & Oliver Otto, Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto, Taylor Otto/Trip Windsor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	They're Good Boyfriends That Are Comfortable Together

Katie was finishing up the dishes, already groaning from how early she woke up that morning. It was Greg's turn to take the kid's to school, but turns out he was out for a meeting. Damn you Greg. She quickly looked around before just shoving the dishes in the dishwasher, not caring if one was completely covered with some sauce. The dishwasher closed and was turned on, Katie put the cloth over her shoulder and let an exhausted sigh. The door opened, catching Katie's eye, Greg walking through wearing his usual suit.

"Hey Katie!" Greg greeted her like he didn't know he forgot to do something this morning. Katie gave him 'that' glare in her eye, and he realized. "What happened, did your shirt get too wet again from washing the dishes?" 

"No! You forgot to take the kid's to school this morning and I wanted good sleep today!" Katie slammed the cloth that was originally over her shoulder, down on the counter. She wasn't that mad, she just like acting like she was. 

"Oh- I forgot about that, I can make up for it tomorrow" Greg insisted gently, nodding his head in that specific manner like he always does.

"Greg.."

"What?"

"Tomorrow's a Saturday," Katie forced a smile on her face, nodding a bit aggressively. 

"Just go take a nap now, I can unload the dish washer if you'd like" He gently whispered, playing with her shoulder's a bit. Katie groaned again before turning completely towards him. 

"If I can Greg, I would" She went upstairs to start her shower.

_______________

Anna-Kat and Franklin were the first to walk in, Cooper and Oliver coming in afterwards. 

"Dad, Franklin and I have a project on WW2. Do you have any history facts we could use?" Anna-Kat sat at the table, her attention fully on her father.

"Yeah, we want to blow the socks off these people with our amazing project!" Franklin spoke up, putting out his hand for a high-five, Anna-Kat accepting it. 

"Well, Did you know that Hitler was an artist, but got rejected from art school?" Both Anna-Kat and Franklin shook their heads 'no' and smiled.

"Thank you!" The two run upstairs, clearly hearing a groan from one of the bedroom's. Probably Taylor.

"How was your day at school guys?" Greg looked at Oliver and Cooper, both of them seeming a bit distant.

"Good I guess," Cooper mumbled before going down into the basement. Oliver rolled his eyes before going towards the entrance of the basement.

'Hey, get over here," Oliver sighed, walking over to the table, taking a seat. 

"What just happened right there?" Greg wasn't into his kid's friendships but he knew this one mattered to Oliver, of course it did. If it didn't, would Cooper be living here right now?

"Cooper has been like that all day Dad, it's fine really.." Oliver seemed upset but he didn't want to bother him about it, so he let him off the hook. 

"Hey Gre-"

"Did you do something?" Greg looked at her with skeptical eyes, looking for a slight bit of guilt. None showed at all. 

"No, what are you on about?" 

"Cooper seems mad, even Oliver doesn't know why. I think their becoming distant..." Greg stated, still looking at her incase, but still nothing showed. If it did, she had too much of a poker face.

"Cooper was happy this morning when I drove the kid's to school." Greg lifted an eyebrow, then turned it into a frown. Something must've happened at school then.

"Why would Cooper care if something happened at school? He is the richest person in Westport!" All Greg could do was shrug. He genuinely didn't know why he was upset, but it worried him. Cooper always had a smile on his face, he never showed any other emotion other than that.

"I mean we could ask what's wrong?" Katie gently laid her head on his shoulder, looking up at him with soft eyes. 

"We can ask later, let's leave it to them for now," Greg kissed her forehead, the two staying like that for a while.

\-------------

Tonight was different, it was a movie night. Where everyone in the family, Including Cooper, Trip and Franklin watch a movie. Duh, why else would it be called a movie night. Trip opened the door, no knock or ring of the doorbell. He had a whole bunch of candy in his hands, where Katie could see airheads and skittles. 

"Evening, Mrs. Otto!" Trip lifted his hand to wave, the candy that he was originally holding falling to the ground. Katie stifled a laugh, trying to contain herself. 

"Trip, why would you life it when you have stuff in your hands?!" Trip stared for a moment, then shrugged with a smile walking over to the couch.

Greg came down the stairs with his jumpy stamina. He had the Grinch in his hand's and looked excited to watch it. It was surprising because Katie has only ever seen him this excited for Documentaries about the past.

Katie took a glance at the couch, seeing everyone except for the boy's who are in the basement.

"Cooper! Oliver! Get up here!" Katie waited a few moment's, only to see none actually coming up. Their ignoring her now?

"Katie..."

"What Greg?"

"Their room is soundproof, you have to go get them." Greg looked like he was tired from explaining that to her for the millionth time.

"Oh I know that, I was just playing!" Katie playfully hit him on the shoulder before yanking the door open and walking down the stairs.

"Get your asses up, it's movie night!"

Cooper and Oliver both looked up, getting to their feet. The way they started to walk looked like they weren't interested in movie night, they basically were dragging themselves up the stairs. 

Once everyone was in the room, Greg looked around for a nod. He put the movie disc into the DVD player then sat down. The movie began..

As the movie was playing, Greg was right next to Cooper and Oliver. The two were sitting close but he could hear murmurs coming from the two.  
"Babe, we'll talk after the movie so ple..." Greg's eyes went huge and looked at them for a spit second before pulling his attention back on the movie. Babe? Oliver just called him Babe. Greg was relieved to say the rest, happy that they were still friends.  
\--------------

Greg was the only one awake after the movie, Anna-Kat and Franklin went to their respected room's, as well as Trip and Taylor. Which leaves Katie, Greg, Cooper and Oliver in the room. Greg took a quick glance at the newly found couple, the two entangled with each other, sound asleep. Katie eyes began to slowly open, a yawn escaping her mouth rather loudly. She smiled at Greg, only for it to go into a big 'O' when she saw Cooper and Oliver.

"I thought they were fighting?" Katie whispered, a bit too loud. Not loud enough to wake the couple up though. Greg shrugged and smiled back at her.

"Oliver called him babe earlier, while we were watching the movie." She looked extremely happy after that, Greg knew it was about the damn cruise.

"Why was Cooper mad earlier then?"

"I don't know, probably something had happened. They seem to be okay, since their cuddling at the moment.," Katie nodded before going back on her side. 

She was glad that they're good boyfriends, who are comfortable together, not like the one's that fight all the time and get uncomfortable and awkward. To be honest, She was excited to go on that damn cruise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know where the title is from , haha... I don't know really anymore, I'm just upset but I will keep writing anyway. One month until the next episode! :) I'm sorry if it isn't good, I was really rushing :D


End file.
